<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Keep This Love In a Photograph by CrownsAndMilkshakes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464873">We Keep This Love In a Photograph</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownsAndMilkshakes/pseuds/CrownsAndMilkshakes'>CrownsAndMilkshakes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Riverdale - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownsAndMilkshakes/pseuds/CrownsAndMilkshakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty tells her children the stories behind the photographs</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Keep This Love In a Photograph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!</p><p>So writing is hard. I haven't had inspiration in so long. And then while I was in the train on my way home from college, this idea struck me. This will be a series of drabbles, but there will be a timeline through the chapters.</p><p>This was completely written on my phone and unedited, but I'm impatient.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A picture featuring two kids. One with a ponytail and a big smile. The other with a crown on his head and tears on his cheeks. Both in judo attire.</p><p>Betty smiles as she wipes the dust off the frame. She remembers that day clearly.</p><p> </p><p>She was seven years old, and obsessed with the powerpuff girls. She wanted to be a superhero. No, she had to be a superhero. It was her life’s dream.  After some research, she decided that judo was the best first step in her master plan. She read somewhere that her age was the perfect age to start. It was fate. She pleaded with her mom, and even made a little presentation to convince Alice of all the positives. After rambling for thirty minutes, Alice had sighed and agreed. On the condition that she would take a friend with her.</p><p>The next day, she knocked on the front door of the Jones’ house. Some cookies in hand as a bribe. Her smile was wide when Jughead opened the door.</p><p>“Hey, Betts,” he said happily before his eyes landed on the box in her hands. “Are those cookies?” She could practically see his eyes transform into hearts.</p><p>“They sure are. You can have them if you do something for me.”</p><p>“Anything,” Jughead declared quickly.</p><p>The boy was too easy.</p><p>A week later, he was standing in front of her in a white uniform, and a frown on his face.</p><p>“Why am I doing this?” he asked.</p><p>“Because you don’t think with your brain.”</p><p>He scrunched up his nose in irritation. His hands were playing with his belt when he tugged it loose. Betty batted his hands away and redid it for him. She was an inch taller, and could tackle him if he tried to make an escape for it.</p><p>“And why are you doing this?”</p><p>Betty frowned. She had already explained her masterplan.</p><p>“Because I’m gonna be a superhero, and superheroes are strong and know how to fight. I will keep Riverdale safe from all evil when I grow up.”</p><p>“Aren’t superheroes always guys?” he commented.</p><p>She looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. “You think I can’t be a superhero, because I’m not a boy. That’s unfair,” she declared with a quivering lip.</p><p>Jughead’s expression became panicked, and he started shaking his head. “Of course not. You can totally become a superhero. You will be the best superhero.” He grabbed one of her hands and dragged her out of the dressing room. “Let’s go to class.”</p><p>Their sensei was intense. He and Jughead immediately started off on the wrong foot. According to the sensei, you weren’t allowed to wear head accessories in the dojo, which included Jughead’s crown. Jughead, being the stubborn boy he was, refused to take it off, even if it meant getting kicked out of class. Betty suspected that was his plan all along, and maybe the sensei thought the same because he just sighed and let it go.</p><p>Betty was a natural. She felt it in her body. Every move was just right. The sensei smiled and complimented her technique, whatever that meant. She was good at it, and she was happy doing it. The first hour went by too quickly.</p><p>At the end of the first lesson, they had a little sparring match. Obviously, it wasn’t anything serious. Just two kids running around each other being silly, but it was important according to their sensei. Betty and Jughead paired up. She saw that the boy in front of her was sweating and frowning. He actually looked a little angry at her. They circled around each other, not doing anything for a while. When the sensei said they should try to grab each other, Jughead made a dash for her. There was no skill or technique, he just ran towards her. She quickly evaded him, and tripped him with her food. He landed face first into the mat. </p><p>Betty was happy with her win. Until she heard a small sob come from Jughead, who was still lying face down. She dropped to her knees next to him and shook his shoulder.</p><p>“Are you okay, Juggie?”</p><p>“No,” came his choked answer.</p><p>“Hey, look at me.” She pushed him hard, forcing him to roll over. He sat up slowly, and rubbed his cheek. “Are you hurt? I didn’t mean to hurt you.”</p><p>Tears rolled down his cheeks, and Betty felt her own eyes fill up with tears in response.</p><p>“I hate it,” Jughead said. “I hate judo. It hurts. It makes me sweat. The sensei is a bully who wants me to take off my crown. The other guys are bullies too.” At this point, his words were becoming unintelligible. “And I’m really hungry,” he sobbed.</p><p>Betty threw her arms around his small shoulders. “I’m sorry, Jug. I thought you might like it. You don’t have to come here anymore, if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“But what about your mom,” he hiccuped. “She won’t allow you to do this anymore.”</p><p>She pulled back and smiled. “Don’t worry. I will convince her.” She brushed her hands over his cheeks. “Don’t cry anymore, Juggie. We will go to Pop’s.”</p><p>That made his eyes light up for the first time since they entered the dojo. “Really?” </p><p>Betty nodded. “My mom promised to take us.” She stood up and took his hand. “Come on.”</p><p>Afterwards, they got milkshakes and burgers, and Jughead was happy again. He didn’t continue with the judo lessons, but Betty did. She eventually got her black belt, and started branching out into other martial arts like kickboxing. Jughead cheered her on in every single match, and they would always go to Pop’s to celebrate.</p><p> </p><p>Betty gently set the picture down when two small children ran into the living room. A boy with blonde hair and a girl with dark curls surrounded her.</p><p>“Mom, what are you doing,” they said in unison, each grabbing one of her hands.</p><p>“I was just looking at the pictures. They all tell a story.”</p><p>The girl smiled and tugged on her hand. “Will you tell us the stories?”</p><p>Betty’s heart swelled as she looked at her two gorgeous children. Their eyes shining with wonder and enthusiasm. </p><p>“Of course,” she said. “But first we need some hot coco. There are a lot of stories to tell.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>